


[Podfic] Milkshake Kisses

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Akaiba's summary:Elmroko hates milkshakes. I am horrified.Alternatively; Cullen wants Dorian to try his drink.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749058
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	[Podfic] Milkshake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milkshake Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247622) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/152E10cad5dqLUo2lFqajkaCq0Iy9zxFb/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/727ypc7loygexc5/DAI_TEMH_1_5_Milkshake_Kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
